Journey Home
by WildChildALR
Summary: Heart was heavy within chest upon the Spartacus finally but nearly broke as Gannicus was nailed to cross. This is the story of how he was freed from horrid fate and delivered once again to loving arms. Post series
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. But would love to own a Gannicus clone :)

* * *

Pain. That was all he felt. Excruciating pain as the Roman fuck drove nails into his arms. Gannicus thought that he'd feel some sort of satisfaction knowing he had sent many soldiers to the afterlife but all he could feel was fire burning through his veins as blood leaked from his body. But soon a coldness filled him as his life slowly drained and as it did he caught a glimpse of a familiar form. And as it turned the face of Oenomaus was revealed with a kind knowing smirk upon face. Then slowly the cries of pain and anguish around him became shouts of joy and the stench of death morphed into the smell of sweat and sand as the scene around him changed to the arena in Capua. The crowds, a sea of colors and voices cheered as one and shouted his name and the old feeling of jubilation he had always felt upon the sands returned. Then suddenly he was no longer nailed to a cross but stood with his arms held high above his head soaking in the roar of the masses. And as he bellowed out his battle cry he decided if this was dying, it wasn't so bad.

* * *

The night was moonless and sky full of clouds threatening rain as two cloaked figures slowly made their way down the long winding road lined with crosses of condemned slaves from recent failed rebellion with a large covered wagon. A tiny lantern their only source of light. The stench of death and decay were all but overwhelming. Many had avoided this path to Rome since the erection of this ally of death but the two hooded formes were on a mission they would not be detoured from.

"Ugh!" One loudly whispered to the other as they passed under one rotting corpse after another, "One could hardly belive it's been but three days since the fall of the rebellion. Yet from fucking stench one would think it had been weeks."

"That is true but days have been long and hot and many a soul nailed to cross were all but dead in first place." Replied the other in a kinder smooth voice.

"I would but call our being here tonight fool's errand if it were not for hope to liberate some of our brother's and sister's from horrid fate."

"Neither would I wish to be here to have heart-break with every lifeless body we come upon. But come let us see who among them still clings to life. We haven't much time and should not travel upon road for too great a distance."

And so they stopped and checked each body upon the crosses for nearly a mile with growing sadness and dismay for there was no sign of life among them when the smaller of the pair looked up and with choking sob exclaimed "Kore!"

The other looked quickly about to insure there was no one near to of heard before wrapping their arms in comfort and cursing "Fucking Crassis! To condemn one supposedly so loved to undeserved fate is lower than I thought even Roman shits were capable of."

They both said a quick silent prayer and moved onto the next cross where an even more heart wrenching site awaited.

"Gannicus." The taller one sobbed blue eyes welling with tears and voice thick with emotion. "I would given all to of seen you returned to loving arms of one who dies a bit each day without you brother."

The smaller figure held tight to his companion returning earlier comfort and sharing in equal grief. And once tears had been shed the other ruefully remarked, "Even in death the mad fucking Celt hold smile upon smug face." The other stepped from their embrace to look closer and upon inspection realized he spoke true. Not sure if his suspicions were of fleeing hope to find any survivors or a need to know for certain that the once great God of the Arena was truly dead he placed hand upon pulse point and beneath shaking fingers felt faint proof of life. The cloaked man nearly whooped and shouted for joy but managed to hold himself in check as he quickly grabbed the arm of his companion.

"Do not despair. Under all cuts bruises and dried blood he yet draws breath! The man is truly unkillable", He softly chuckled with joy and relief, "Help me get him down quickly before we are discovered."

And so they again prayed to the gods this time giving thanks for the life they had spared as they set to work at freeing their brother from the wooden cross and carefully laid him in the straw filled wagon. Once they compleated the task they looked about them to insure they were not seen by anyone else who may be upon the road. Satisfied they were not detected they placed a blanket and more straw over Gannicus as soon as were certain his form would not be seen by any they encountered they removed themselves from the road and headed towards the mountains in the north

* * *

Gannicus couldn't help but smile as the sound of his sword clashed against shield of his opponent as they danced around each other looking for a weak spot in the other's defence that could be taken advantage of. The other man was by no mean his equal in skill but it was still a thrill to fight in contest. And this match was not for their lives or for the pleasure of someone who thought themselves' their master or better it was for the joy of competition. As he moved to press his advantage he again thought of how easy death came and thought to how he hadn't minded its embrace. If nothing else the visage of this arena would be a decent place to dwell until Sibyl came to join him. Hopefully not until she had enjoyed a long full life in freedom. Yet the thought of her becoming another man's wife, bearing his children created a painful knot in his chest. What if when she reached the afterlife she wished to stand beside another? His own touch and love but distant memory the fire he had ignited inside her long extinguished in favor of someone else? He quickly pushed such thoughts aside as he brought his sword under his opponent's shield and knocked the other man to the ground. Smiling triumphantly Gannicus stooped down and helped the other man up.

"You fought well. Though you were far outmatched." he said

"I but fought once upon the sand before being cut down." the other replied "I was but fodder for better fighters to throw into the flames of ignited crowed. I but wished to fight once with the God of the Arena and perhaps gain some instruction."

"Another time perhaps. I would see if this phantom of mighty arena is but pale shadow of the original or if it is truly as grand as it is inside as out."

And so he made his way off the sands as another pair of fighters took their place. But suddenly the scene around him started to darken and the pain from earlier returned tenfold not just in his arms but his whole body. He gasped for breath against the pain as dark and light danced before his eyes. _We'll I must not be truly dead._ He thought. The dead feel no pain. Then thought turned as to why he had been pulled from death's door until cool water was pressed to his lips. At first he thought it was some sadistic Roman trying to keep him alive longer to prolong his suffering so he tried to refuse. But soft hands and soothing voice calmed him as true darkness over took him.

* * *

Gratitude if you would read and review


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

* * *

As Gannicus slowly awoke he once again became aware of the pain spread across his whole body. Though now it had simmered to a throbbing ache and he could feel a soft yet firm surface at his back so he knew he was no longer on the cross. He gingerly lifted his head and looked about the space he now occupied. The room was dark and moonlight shined through a window to his right. It must have been a full moon for he could make out some furnishings placed about and as his eyes roamed the room they fell on a form laying beside him on the bed. A form he would know anywhere.

"Sibyl" He whispered as he reached for her. Despite the pain it caused he gathered her to him and rained kisses on her face and mouth thanking the gods she had been returned to him. And yet in the next second he pulled back fearful that he was only holding her because some terrible fate had befallen her.

"Forgive me." He pleaded as he buried his face in the crook of her neck "Spartacus and I tried to hold the Romans off so that you would have chance to escape behind the mountains. We must have failed. I couldn't protect you."

She gently ran her hands over his back to his shoulders and pushed him back so that she could look at him and slowly smiled "You did not fail Gannicus. You are yet of this world thanks to insane scheme concocted by Agron and Nassir to free those who were crucified and yet clinged to life."

It took a moment for him to realise what she was saying. He was alive. And with her. They had a chance at a life together. Then he remembered, Agron hadn't been able to grip sword or anything else after he had been nailed to cross. He would be no different. What kind of life could he provide for her?

"I wish they would had but left me to my fate."

"Gannicus! How could you say such things?!"

"I am a cripple now. Not able to grip sword or provide decent home or life. You deserve much more than to be tethered to one as me. I am but shadow of the man I once was." He spat ruefully looking at the blankets that covered his body missing the look of heartbreak that passed over her face.

Sibyl gently placed her hand under his chin and raised his head, as he has had often done, and gazed deeply into his eyes as she spoke, "A shadow of the warrior perhaps. But not the man. As for the home we shall have, this is our home. Leata, Agron, Nassir and us. It was a Roman's seasonal villa outside the republic that was abandoned when rebellion broke out. When we came to the town in the area it was gifted to us for word had reached of who we were and our part in Spartacus's army. And we have already begun to build a life here. Leata Nassir and I have become weavers and Agron has gained place of captain of the town guard. Through excercise and training he has gained much strength and control of his hands."

Gannicus gave her a slightly disbelieving look but she continued. "And even if you can't I would not spend my life with any other. I love you Gannicus. You are my faithful protector, treasured lover And," She gently took his hand in hers and placed it to her stomach, "The father of my child."

His eyes widened in shock as his gaze was torn from her face to his hand over the slight bump in her abdomen. A sudden thrill filled him at the thought of being a father. Yet a nervous anticipation as well, he had very little experience with children and had no idea how to raise one.

"When? How?" He managed to choke out as his gaze once again returned to her loving face.

"Surely you know how children are conceived Gannicus." She teased with a smile and wink that could rival his own "As for when it is two months according to the midwife whom I visited the other day."

"Two months. The first time we lay together during the storm upon the ridge."

Sibyl's eyes filled with tears of joy realising he remembered the time and place that had been the start of their relationship. She may of been innocent in a lot of the ways things stood as between a man and woman but she knew that his recollection of it was a testament to how much he truly loved and cared for her. She carefully wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his wanting to convey without words how much she truly loved him in return and how much she had missed him when they were parted. He in turn pulled her even closer hands roaming her body drinking in her presence like a drowning man.

"We had thought we heard voices. Though we did not expect to find the unkillable Celt engaged in such strenuous activity"

Sibyl and Gannicus broke apart to see Nasir and Agron standing at the chamber door torches that had been lit in the hallway were dim comparison to their smiles as they looked at the brother they had thought fallen. Gannicus couldn't help but smile in return as Sibyl helped him up into a seated position while piling pillows behind him.

"Apparently I have you to thank for my deliverance from the cross I had been placed upon."

"Had we but waited another day you would no longer be of this world brother." Agron replied.

"But your true thanks should be to Sibyl", Nassir added nodding towards his friend, "We but delivered you from the fate the Romans would of seen you have. It was her loving hand that brought you back from the shores of the afterlife. She cared and watched over you for 3 weeks as you battled fever and infection of wounds."

Gannicus looked over to Sibyl who had sat on the bed next to him and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. A pale shadow of the true magnitude of love and gratitude he truly felt.

"Nassir, Agron and Letea were a blessing of lended aid when I was not able to care for you myself." She blushed

"Yes when you were awake days on end and had succumbed to exhaustion." Nassir smiled back

"Come let us back to bed" Agron suggested placing a hand on Nassir's shoulder, "Gannicus needs rest and time to continue healing. And we would but have you able to once again know the thrill of sword in your grasp."

"A feat I am told you yourself have achieved" Gannicus replied looking over his friend. Argon's own wounds mostly mended or healed and covered in scar tissue

"A hard-won battle against myself and the limitations I thought existed. Once you are able I will lend aid to your cause and see grip returned. perhaps you shall return to all but you once were and be able to cut down those deserving once more." Agron laughed

Gannicus felt Sibyl stiffen beside him as she spoke up, "While the possibility of Gannicus returning to old form fills me with unbridled happiness there will be no taking up of weapons tonight or in the near future. He must focus on rest and healing."

"I am but a servant to bend and do as my woman commands." Gannicus smiled

"As we all are to those we love" Agron agreed taking a few steps towards the bed and placing a hand on Gannicus's shoulder. "Rest now so you may heal all the sooner."

Nassir took his place next to Agron and clasped Gannicus around the arm, "It does heart good to see you well Gannicus. And to see light returned to Sibyl's eyes."

As they turned to leave the room Sibyl got up from the bed to help him once again into a laying position. Once satisfied he was comfortable she lay down beside him once more.

"They risked all to save me. I can never repay them."

"And they would not ask it. They did it out of love for you and in memory of Spartacus."

"The god Spartacus has fallen then?" he asked a look of sadness forming on his face, "How?"

Sibyl bit her lip trying to decide how much of the truth to give in answer at the moment. "At the base of the mountains. From injuries sustained from battling Crassis."

Gannicus could tell it wasn't the full story put didn't press for more information. He was tired. The little amount of energy it took to talk and sit up were taxing for him. So he merely wrapped his arms around his love and whispered, "Then it is as he wished. He is reunited with beloved wife at last."

"Yes" she whispered back snuggling closer in the darkness but being mindful that he was still healing "And you have been returned to my arms."

"It seems the gods sent you to save me once again" he smiled, "This time from death himself."

"I once told you there was no life without your touch. I would not of had another as long as I lived." she confessed

Gannicus felt tears brim at his eyes. He said nothing for there were no words that could properly convey his feelings in that moment. So he merely pressed his lips to her forehead before capturing her mouth with his each bathing in the love and devotion they shared. Soon they drifted off to sleep in comfort knowing that no matter where they were so long as they were together they were truly home.

* * *

gratitude if you would read and review


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

* * *

The next morning Gannicus slowly awoke with very little pain. Sibyl still lay asleep beside him her head on his shoulder and he didn't wish to disturb her so he merely laid there and watched the sunlight dance across her face. Gazing at her beauty stirred feelings in his chest he never thought he'd have for anyone. She had believed in him and seen good that even he hadn't. At first he hadn't made it easy for her to love him. He had pushed her away feeling unworthy but he thanked the gods everyday for her persistance. He was still amazed at how much she had changed him for the better in such a short time. For her he had walked away from the battles Crixcus had marched to, had done his best to stay alive through every battle and mission he had taken part in, he had even given up wine and drink. And now she would bless him with a child. The thought of children still overwhelmed him but he still enjoyed imagining raising one with Sibyl. Would they have a son or daughter? A son he could train in the ways of weapons yet he would know the value of peace and hopefully his son would not succumb to the vices that had plagued the father. Or a daughter, as beautiful and steadfast as her mother. Either way the visions he created in his mind filled him with a warm joyous feeling. He hadn't realized he had started winding his fingers through Sibyl's hair until he felt her stir and gently run her hand across his chest. Looking down he smiled at her sleepy expression and she slowly returned it before placing a kiss on his lips.

"The gods truly blessed me this morning by allowing me to once again wake by your side." Gannicus told her

"It is I who am blessed to again feel your hands upon me." She replied taking his hand in hers and placing kisses on it moving to his wrist and then placing a gentle reverent kiss on the nail puncture on his forearm that had been wrapped in bandages by her loving hands. Despite his injuries and the pain it would undoubtably cause he would gladly run his hands all over her and soar to the heavens together reclaiming lost time since the last time they had made love. But she slowly disentangled herself and asked, "Would you take nourishment? I'm sure the others are already up and have started the preparation of morning meal."

"I would first satisfy my hunger for you." He smiled mischievously reaching for her arm to pull her back to the bed.

But she quickly stepped out of reach and laughed incredulously shaking her head "There will be plenty of time for such activities after you are completely healed. I will see what has been prepared and return shortly with food."

"I shall accompany you. And don't try to dissuade me I have lain here for too long. I would not have my legs fall off from disuse."

"The kitchen and dining room are on the other side of the house. The exertion could do more harm than good."

But Gannicus was already raising himself from the bed so she conceded and helped him to a standing position. He legs were weak from not being used but there was no pain felt as they slowly made their way down the corridor from their bedroom to the kitchen. Along the way Gannicus looked about him taking in the sights of the building his friends had come to call home. The walls of the corridor were painted light yellow with red 3 feet from the floor with a white stripe seperating them over which green laurel leaves were painted. The garden and courtyard could be seen along the way through the veranda, and Gannicus wishing for a breath of fresh air detoured towards it. The walls of the veranda were light green from the ceiling to a third of the way down the wall with gold striped every few feet as well as a quarter of the way up from the floor and between had been painted white with scenes from mythology and creatures of fantasy. The ceiling was dark blue with stars and constellations in light orange. The garden was full of trees of fruit and flowers and plants and herbs gave the air a very pleasant smell. They made their way to the kitchen where Laeta was standing over a cutting board chopping fruit and placing it in a bowl next to a sliced loaf of bread cooked fish and a honey pot. At the sound of their arrival she looked up.

"Gannicus!" She exclaimed walking around the table to them, "I would thought you would still be a bed."

"I have spent enough time on my back I would stand on my own legs and see to recovery."

Laeta gave Sibyl a questioning look but said nothing as she returned to final preparations of their meal. "Agron and Nassir should soon return from their morning walk and we shall break fast together."

"Then I hope they return soon for I feel as though I have gone a full month without sustenance." He chuckled as he reached for a date from a bowl near by.

"Ask and you shall receive" Came Agron's voice from the doorway.

"One would think you are up and about prematurely." Nassir cautioned coming to sit on a stool across from him.

"Why does everyone around here treat me as I were a fucking child?! I will not over exert self but neither will I lay invalid upon a bed."

"We merely express concern after all you have suffered Gannicus." Sibyl answered placing her hand on his shoulder

He merely nodded and reached for another date and a slice of bread. They ate in companionable silence and soon the meal was finished and Nassir aided Laeta in the clearing of the empty dishes.

"I know you would not be returned to bed so what would you like to do?" Sibyl asked after the kitchen had been properly cleaned

'I would hear the tale of how Spartacus fell." He noticed the sad nervous looks that everyone exchanged and added, "He was my brother and the man I gladly followed into battle many a time. I would know of his end."

"He passed because of grevious wounds inflicted by cowardly Roman shits. He made to engage Marcus Crassis and killed his surrounding guards and nearly dispatched the man when he was pierced by two spears in the back and one in the leg. We managed to pull him from field of battle before he was killed by Crassis sword." Agron's voice a mixture of anger and remorse

"Fucking Romans! Do they not know how to give a warrior a proper end?! To strike one in the back like a common animal." Gannicus growled

"It was not a glorious end but at least he was reunited with beloved wife and has found peace at last." Laeta offered in comfort.

"You speak the truth." Gannicus conceded, "Come Sibyl, I would see what views and accommodations this place has to offer."

The others looked to her expecting her protest but she voiced none though it shone through in her eyes. She stood by his side as they left the kitchen and made their way back to the garden. There were many trees providing cool shade and flower lined paths that lead to a large pool with a dolphin mosaic along its bottom and flanked on its corners with ornate fountains depicting Neptune and mermaids with all manner of sealife. From there they made their way back inside where she showed him what had been the slave quarters just down a short hallway from their room that Agron and Nassir were now remodeling into a nursery. Gannicus soon realized they had been given the largest bedroom upon seeing Laeta's room along with the one Agron and Nassir shared. Next to Laeta's room was a smaller space that three looms occupied.

"Once you were brought here I could not bear to leave your side so Appius, the man who employed Laeta Nassir and I agreed to alow me to do my weaving here."

"I stand slightly surpised you found work so quickly."

"I had expericnce with a loom from my days in the house of my domonis. Nassir and I are quick with the shuttle and weave but Laeta is the one diffed with sight for color and pattern."

On the left of that room stood the dinning room. Two walls were with hunting scenes the other of a young Shepard and his flock upon a hillside. Next they were back in the kitchen which looked nearly exactly like the one in the villa Spartacus had taken up residence at in Sinuessa. The fully stocked larder stood just on the other side. Next they made their way back outside to the bathhouse where Sibyl gently and lovingly bathed him and he returned the favor in kind before she rebadged his arms, the only wounds still needed to be tended such. Then she carefully led him back to their chambers claiming that she was the one needing rest and wished to have him laying beside her. But as soon as they lay down he was the one who was fast asleep.

* * *

Graditude if you would read and review


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

* * *

The following weeks passed by quickly as Gannicus tirelessly worked to regain use of his hands and carve out a life he could be proud of and provide for his woman and growing child. At first he made quick progress in controlling and bending his fingers but he continued to struggle with any kind of grip. Though Agron tried his best to remain patient and understanding Gannicus could see in his eyes that the other man was loosing faith that he would be able to regain what he had lost. And that caused Gannicus to become angry and bitter. Why was it that Agron had been healed so quickly and easily while he had to put everything he had into merely making a fist? Sibyl did her best to console him by reminding him that Agron had been on a cross for barely an hour while he had hung for nearly four days. Still he couldn't shake the resentment and anguish. He often would sit among the flowers in the garden or walk beneath the trees in the orchard not far from the villa lost in his troubled thoughts. He thought about all those he had lost through the years, Onemeous, Melita, Crixus, and Spartacus, often wondering if they were truly happy in the afterlife and with the decisions they had made. He also felt guilty at the prospect that he had found happiness in being returned to Sibyl and the child they had created so close to their deaths. And his thoughts would always turn to his inability to gain position to provide a future for his family. He wouldn't spend his days an invalid sitting by the hearth while others attended him. He wasn't sure who he was trying to prove himself to more when he traveled into the town looking for employment his friends or himself but he was determined to find some way to be of use. First he tried shop keeping, he watched over stalls in the market place and cleaned shop floors and restocked shelves but it held not interest for him and holding and moving merchandise was taxing for his limited hand mobility. Next he tried the butcher. He knew his way around animal flesh due to hunting and skinning food while on campaign with Spartacus but it was hard smelly work and Sibyl made him bathe twice before allowing him into their bed that night. He went all over the town searching for the right fit and though the people were gracious and allowed him every opportunity nothing seemed to work. And so he sank deeper into depressed and foul moods until nearly everyone at the villa avoided him. Then one day while on his walk around the property of the villa he decided to walk along the river to the south of the orchard. It was a beautiful calming place and Gannicus felt lighter than he had in a while. As he walked further along he noticed an old man trying to pull a large sheep out of the mud along the bank where it had become stuck.

"Would you be in need of help old shepherd?" he asked

"It would be much appreciated from one as young and strong as you." the old man replied

Gannicus walked over to the sheep careful not to become stuck himself and looked for a way to pull it out. Knowing he could not grip to pull the creäture out he stooped and bent to place his arms under the stomach and with a quick intake of breath he heaved the sheep out of the mud and delivered it further up the embankment to more solid ground.

"Gratitude for your assistance Gannicus." the old man praised clasping him on the shoulder smiling

"You know of me?" he questioned surprised

"Everyone in this valley knows of you and your friend's and woman's part in the rebellion alongside the mighty Spartacus. We hold no love for the republic but being so near to its border we have had dealings with Romans in the past. The villa you now occupy belonged to a Roman prick and his horrid wife. Luckily once rebellion broke out they did not wish to return."

"I would not see harm come to any innocents for harboring us. As you said we are close to the border and Rome could be looking for us. Especially once they notice I am no longer where they left me." Gannicus insisted as they walked together downstream the old shepherd herding his sheep along the rocky shore

"As I said we hold no love for the republic and there is not one among those who dwell here who would not give life for one of our own. That is what you and the others have become."

"But I have just met you. And I hold no place of esteem in the town. I can not even find suitable employment to provide for woman and child."

'You must give it time and hold onto faith that the gods will provide." the old man replied

"You sound like Sibyl." Gannicus laughed hummorlessly shaking his head

"She is a good woman. Like my Vibia. You would do well to listen to her. I am called Norbana by the way."

"Nice to meet you. But I am not one to wait for my destiny to come to me. I have tried shopkeeping, butchery, masonry and many others without result."

'Give it time. Perhaps the answer will come without expectation."

"Perhaps I shall become shepherd as you." Gannicus laughed. His first true one in days

Norbana stopped and a thoughtful look passed over his face as he gazed at Gannicus "Well...maybe..." He mumbled as he looked over his flock and back to the other man "Perhaps you shall." he replied with finality as he continued walking

"What?" Gannicus scoffed, "I am no herder of sheep. I have been trained to battle and kill fierce warriors in arena not attend grazing animals."

"And what good does that training do you now huh? When Rome took away use of your hands by nailing them to cross? You would not need strong grip to tend sheep merely a firm hand and watchful eyes."

"You would trust me with your livelihood? What would but your son inherit if I should shoulder flock from you?"

"My wife and I had but one child. A daughter died many years ago. Drowned in this very river not far downstream when she was but 6 while playing with friends on hot summers day."

"I am sorry for your loss and my negligent tongue that reopened wound of grief."  
"It is a loss that will never not be felt but we are comforted by the thought of being reunited in the next life. So will you accept my offer then? Will you learn to be a shepherd and care for my sheep?"

Gannicus weighed his options. It was crazy. Not to mention mad. For years he had fought and trained not only his body but his mind to do nothing but kill and survive. But he could see no other way of gaining a livelihood at the present. So the only answer he could give was, "Yes"

His training in shepherding started immediately. Norbana taught him which grazing places were the best to travel to, where the easiest paths to keep the flock together were located how to read weather patterns to determine how and where the sheep should be moved. Gannicus returned to the villa that night exhausted yet felt lighter and happier then he had for many days. When he announced his apprenticeship to the others they were surprised at his new vocation yet happy and supportive of his newfound joy at finding purpose. That night after making love to Sibyl he lay in the darkness eagerly awaiting daybreak that he would continue to learn and be of use once again.

* * *

A month later Gannicus was tending a portion of Norbana's flock on a hillside enjoying the sunshine. He had learned much and found he actually liked tending the sheep. He could move about as he liked and while watching them he could continue working on regaining use of his hands as well as exercise and train to keep himself in shape. Though so far no Roman had been seen he still worried that Crassis and Pompey might still have legions milling about searching for escaped rebel survivors. Agron and he had discussed his apprehensiveness and along with Laeta Nassir and Sibyl had created an escape plan and route should it ever be needed. Packs containing cloths food and other supplies were packed and ready to go at moments notice and they would be able to fly from danger. But as time went on his thoughts turned from Rome to the child he and Sibyl would soon see brought into the world. Agron and Nassir had completed the nursery and they all eagerly awaited the child's birth. And to him Sibyl had never been so beautiful the glow of pregnancy filling her with its light. Though her cravings and mood swings would sometimes tax him he would not trade a moment for anything in the world. As his thoughts returned to the present he noticed a dark shape moving on the outskirts of the flock and upon closer inspection his blood ran cold. A wolf was stalking his sheep. He quickly ran towards the beast yelling and swinging his staff trying to scare it away without a fight but it would not be detoured. As he came closer Gannicus could see it was an old lone wolf. Long in tooth and skin hanging from frail bones its eyes glazed with hunger. Gannicus said a prayer to the gods for protection as he engaged the creäture in combat. Though he had a sword at his back he did not draw it to dispatch the animal quickly. He could tell by the wolf's bearing he had once been a great alfa. A leader and provider for his pack. Yet age and younger stronger competitors had taken what he had fought for and earned. And do he parried and struck at the wolf both circling looking for a weakness in the other's defence when suddenly the wolf lunged but Gannicus was faster bringing his staff into contact with the old male's head and once the wolf hit the ground he would never again get up.

"Forgive me brother." He whispered running a hand over the wolf side. "It was you or me and I had more to live for."

"Gannicus! Gannicus!" Nassir called running down the hillside to him nearly out of breath

"What is it Nassir? Is Sibyl alright?" Fear slowly sinking in at his companion's look of panic

"No she is safe. For now. We have fucking problem. Romans have been spotted entering the valley."

"Crassis?! Pompy?!" Gannicus questioned. Eyes widening in alarm.

"Worse." Nassir replied. "Ceaser."

* * *

Gratitude if you would read and review


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

* * *

Nassir and Gannicus dashed back to the villa as fast as their legs could carry them. Pensive determination etched on their faces. As they entered the kitchen Laeta and Sibyl were already packing up food to add to the sacks that had already been prepared.

"Where is Agron?" Nassir asked worry etched in his features

"He was headed towards town." Laeta replied "We had thought he would of returned by now with you."

"I hope he was not fool enough to engage Caeser and his fucking legion." Gannicus said

"If he does not return soon we might need to flee without him. We can wait a few moments in the orchard but should not dwell too long should we all be captured." Sibyl cautioned sympathy filling her gaze as she looked to Nassir and placed gentle hand on his arm.

Nassir nodded with heavy heart and they gathered needed provisions and made their way to the orchard east of the villa. They waited with increasing nervousness among the apple trees. The normally soothing place was desolate and forbidding. Every twig snap and bird call caused the woman to jump and the men to place hand on their weapons. Suddenly galloping hoof beats were heard racing between the trees and Gannicus and Nassir drew their weapons ready to fight to the death. But as the horses drew nearer they saw though there were four horses there was only one rider. Agron had secured them horses to quicken their journey. Nassir and Laeta mounted their own steeds while Gannicus and Sibyl shared a large chestnut gelding. The five of them galloping towards the wild forests to the west. For a day the drove the horses nearly to exhaustion and the next three they traveled on foot not wishing to kill them. At night they pitched their tents beneath the tall trees around a small fire. It was almost as if they were back on campaign with Spartacus and each night they told stories and tales of their time with the mighty warrior remembering him in deepest affection and reverence. In those days they still found happiness in being alive and together even though they were once again on the run. One night while gathering wood with Agron Gannicus decided it was time to make confession.

"I pray you forgive me brother"

"You catch me at a disadvantage. Forgive what?" Agron paused surprise clear on his face

"My resentment and anger towards you and your recovery while I struggled every step of the way."

"You are a warrior Gannicus. You had never needed to lean on or seek much help from anyone before. I struggled with such feelings during my recovery. I lashed at Nassir who only tried to lend aid and wallowed his self-pity and loathing. But once plan of rescue was hatched in brain a moment of clarity was born and once you had been delivered to safety I dedicated every waking moment to regaining what had been taken. And you have regained grasp if not grip. It is comforting sign the latter shall return in kind as well. Once we are again settled perhaps you shall join me in seeking employment as town guard." Agron grinned

"While a part of me will always long for sword in hand I enjoy knowing I can drop it at anytime and take up Sibyl's hand instead."

"A noble sentiment." A voice sounded in the darkness "Though I fear you have gone soft in your domestic bliss." The figure stepped from the shadows familiar smug smirk plastered across his face.

"Caesar." Agron and Gannicus spat in unison reaching for their weapons.

"I wouldn't if I were you lest your friends come to messy end." He smirked not even bothering to move his hand to his sword. Five soldiers stepping from the shadows and surrounding them.

Gannicus felt his eyes go wide in fear for Sibyl and nostrils flare in hatred and anger as they were led back to the camp. Once they reached the circle of tents he breathed a little easier seeing Sibyl wrapped in the protective arms of Laeta. Nassir standing close by sharp eyes glancing about at their captures calculating chance of escape. Gannicus made to take Sibyl into his arms to prove to himself she was truly unharmed but was stopped by the arm of Caesar and the other man directed him to his own tent that had been set up not far from the other's camp. Once inside Caesar took his place behind a long table piled with maps and charts before pouring himself a cup of wine and settling in a ornately carved chair.

"You have proven yourself almost as hard to kill as Spartacus. I thought you dead and rotting on cross upon road where I had left you. Imagine my surprise when on mission to round-up errant slaves that still alluded capture word came that your body had gone missing.'

"Apologise then for the distress I caused by not doing as expected. It is something I have struggled with much of my life." Gannicus smirked sarcastically

"Oh belive me it has caused much distress. There are many who belive you blessed by the gods and it was they who delivered you. And we in Rome would surely be punished for condemning one so favored. But you and I know that the gods don't give two shits about a washed up gladiator like you. You have only managed to survive by your own determination and pure luck."

"While I agree with you on that I have new cause to live for."

"Ahh yes your woman." Ceaser surmised rising from his chair and circling the table to stand in front of Gannicus. "Growing heavy with child I see. A child of rebellion. One who will grow up in the ideals of freedom and equality for all. And a deep seeded hatred for mother Rome. And if he is anything like his father he will be a mighty warrior and a threat to our way of life."

Gannicus felt his stomach drop and bone chilling cold seep into his soul at what Caesar was implying. "You would slaughter my woman and child."

"Don't look so horrified Gannicus they shall not die by my hand. Neither shall you nor Agron and Nassir. In fact I plan on bestowing you a great honor. To stand once again upon the sands. This time in the Colosseum the greatest arena in the very heart of Rome. You shall die at the hands of true gladiators for the glory of Rome. And your woman and the traditor Laeta will be sold back into slavery perhaps to the pleasure houses. I'm sure such pretty faces will offer much comfort to saté cock. Perhaps I shall let my men have first taste of such delicate fruits." He mocked evil smirk marring his face.

Gannicus roared in rage and made to attack but was tackled to the ground by Caesar's men and placed in chains. He fought his way against the men who held him all the way to a tent where Agron and Nassir were already being held in chains. He continued to desperately call for Sibyl and hurl bitter curses towards Caesar and Rome despite Agron and Nassir's efforts to calm him. He gripped and pulled at his chains and yell with all his strength trying to break free until exhaustion finally over took him.

* * *

Over the next few days they were tirelessly matched back towards Rome. Caesar had given order that he be given no contact with Sibyl but Agron and Nassir gave him daily updates on her welfare assuring him that she was well and cared for by both Laeta and a Roman soldier ordered to guard her. But it still frayed his nerves to not be able to see her and hold her in his arms. She was nearly 5 months pregnant and the journey coud not be easy on her. And so he endured the long days an nights. Then one night he was awoken to find a Roman soldier standing over him. Fearing the man had been sent to kill him Gannicus quickly wrapped his chained hands around his neck and began to squeeze. Suddenly he has knocked off of the man and fearing another attack he struck out.

"Gannicus!" came Nassir's urgent whisper, "Calm yourself. This man stands as ally"

Gannicus forced his eyes to focus in the darkness. The soldier before him was a mere boy not much older than Tiberius when he had died. "Why would you help us?" he asked suspicious.

'I fear I have fallen under the spell of your woman." The young man smiled "She is a rare flower of beauty and grace in a world full of shit and piss. I would not see harm come to her and that includes altering your fate as well."

"But if you get caught you will be killed." Agron insisted realizing his intent

"Then it would be a kindness not to be caught. And you would do well to do the same." He responded unlocking their chains and handing them their weapons and sacks of food

"Graditute." Gannicus pressed clasping the young man on the shoulder realising this was the guard that had cared for Sibyl when he could not. "Words cannot express feeling that stirs within."

"Your thanks is well met but you must get moving if you are to make any distance before it is discovered you are missing. Go as far as you can. And promise never to return to the republic. And tell your child of this meeting. So that he may know that not all Romans are shits."

"I will need a name to give noble man." Gannicus replied

"Marcus Antonius" the soldier answered.

* * *

Gratitude if you would read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I know some of you will be disappointed this is only an author alert but I'm suddenly stuck. I know the direction I plan on taking this story but I don't know the location. I've done some research trying to find maps of how far Rome expanded during Spartacus' time and how far the characters would need to travel to be relatively safe from the republic. While also keeping in mind Sibyl is entering the second trimester of her pregnancy and traveling great distance in short time would be difficult. I was thinking Germania but I haven't found much information on what life was like there during that time. Any help and suggestions would be greatly appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Thank you for those who offered assistance in my slight writer's block and to The Baldwin Project for information on acient Germany

* * *

After freeing them from their shackles they followed Marcus around the outskirts of camp creeping around the shadows until they reached a narrow game path leading through thick under growth.

"Sibyl and Laeta await you in a clearing not far from here with horses." he told them glancing around to unsure they were not spotted or over heard.

"You risk much for us. May the gods bless you." Nasir exclaimed

"And you as well. Now go." Marcus urged

The three men nodded and ducked beneath the foliage couched low as they jogged through the trees eyes sharply scanning the area for any Romans. They soon made it to the clearing where Sibyl and Laeta were waiting as Marcus foretold. Gannicus immediately pulled Sibyl to him and placed a searing kiss on her lips and pressed her body as close to his as he could despite her growing belly. She in turn wrapped her arms around him and tangled her hands in his hair kissing him back with equal vigor. Knowing they didn't have much time he gently pulled away and wordlessly lifted her onto the back of the horse. He mounted behind her as they others followed suit and they began a brisk trot down the trail away from the camp and towards whatever destiny the gods had yet planned for them.

* * *

They traveled mindlessly east for a week before fully discussing where they thought the best place for them to build a new life would be. After weighing the options they had given their fugitive status and Sibyls pregnancy they settled on Germania. Brittany was too far and they did not wish to chance the possibly of the child being born on the road or at sea if they tried to sail to Egypt. Agron was overjoyed at the thought of returning to his homeland but forwarned them the ways and life style of his people were very different from Rome. The land for one was very different. Gloomy forests stretched for miles and miles only to suddenly open to sunny fields, and wide and treacherous marshes lay mere feet from where ground stands firm and solid. The clothing of the of his people, unlike that of the Romans, was made chiefly from the skins of animals. Usually it did not cover the whole body, the arms and shoulders at least being left free not unlike the cloths they now wore. The houses they built were not made of ornate stone and tile but were mere cabins or huts. Nothing was used but wood and that was not planed smooth, but was roughly hewn into boards and Germans gained their living partly from hunting and partly from tilling the soil. They also depended a great deal upon their herds and flocks for meat, as well as for milk and the foods which they made from milk. The Germans paid great respect to their women, and the latter could often by their reproaches stop the men when defeated and in flight, and encourage them to do battle. The care of the cattle and the tilling of the soil, as well as the house-work, fell chiefly to the women. The men preferred to hunt or to fight; and when not doing either, would probably be found by the fire sleeping or idling away their time in games of chance. One occupation, however, was considered good enough for any man to follow. This was the trade of the blacksmith. The skillful smith was highly honored, for he not only made tools to work with, but also weapons with which to hunt and to fight. His people were not made weak, as the Romans were, by indulging in all kinds of luxuries. They lived in the open air, they ate plain food, and they did not make their bodies tender by too much clothing. In every way their habits were more wholesome than those of the Romans; and besides this, each man had a spirit of independence that caused him to fight hard to avoid capture and slavery. This part he stated eyes flashing in memory of his brother and fallen country men who had passed in their efforts to regain freedom. While traveling Agron also taught them the language of his people and was pleasantly surprised how easy they picked it up. Even Gannicus who had expressed desire not to learn while he was with Saxa. Agron also told them some tribes of Germans had kings, but others had not, and were ruled by persons chosen in the meetings of the people, or "folk." Even among those tribes that had kings, the power of the ruler in time of peace was not very great. The kings were not born kings, but were chosen by the consent of the people. Some few families, because they had greater wealth, or for some other reason, were looked upon with such respect that they were considered noble, and kings were chosen from among their number. Yet each man stood upon his own merits, too; and neither wealth nor birth could keep a king in power if he proved evil in rule or weak in battle. The rulers decided only the matters that were of small importance. When it came to serious matters, such as making war or changing the customs of the tribe, the "folk" assembled together decided for itself. In their assemblies they showed disapproval by loud murmurs; while to signify approval, they clashed their shields and spears together. Every free man had the right to attend the folk-meeting of his district, and also the general assembly of the whole tribe. The power of the king was less than that of the assembly, and he was subject to it; for the assembly could depose the king, as well as elect him. In times of war, however the power of the kings was much increased; for then it was necessary that one man should do the planning, and time could not be taken up with assemblies. While Agron did his best to prepare them all Laeta couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed and intimidated. She had been born Roman after all. Though she had become hardened to going without luxuries during her time in the rebellion she had enjoyed being returned to such things while living at the villa. But she would survive none the less. Life and freedom were more important than worldly goods and unnecessary things. And so when they arrived at a small village two weeks later she did her best to put on a brave face when they stopped so they could rest and gain supplies.

Agron rode at the head of their party and was the first to dismount and offer greeting to those who milled about staring at the newcomers. A man of Agron's hight but stockier build stepped forward and in speaking German in a gruff voice announced "I am Ewald. Head man of this village and surrounding area. Who are you and what is your business here?"

"I am Agron of lands not far from here. This is Nasir of Syria. The Celt Gannicus and his woman Sibyl of Greece as well as Laeta of Sinuessa en Valle." he responded gesturing to each in kind.

"A Roman!" Ewald's eyes went wide in surprise looking to Laeta. "Fucking Roman's have taken our people as slaves in the past but I have not heard of a Roman slave among our kind."

"I am no slave! Nor do I count myself Roman." Laeta spat, all eyes going wide when they realised she spoke their language. "I may carry brand upon arm but I count no man my master. Not after all we have endured and lost since incurring the wrath of the republic."

"Let us break friendly word and share in what food and wine you can spare that we may tell of our tale." Nasir suggested stepping next to Agron.

Ewald thought a moment his eyes examining the strangers in turn weighing the chances of if they could turn out to be friend or foe. Deciding he nodded in agreement and directed them to his home where he had his eldest daughter heat stew and bring forth wine and water for their guests. After eating their fill Agron started their story of how they came to meet and be traveling together. The others adding in their own parts of the story as needed until the moon had risen high in the sky and the candles burned low.

"We had heard stories of the mighty Spartacus and his armies from others in the area. Fantastical stories told by refugees such as you passing through on their way to new lives beyond the republic. But we did not belive half of them true. Yet here you stand before me! His generals and fellow warriors. We knew Saxa and Lugo of whom you spoke. They were of a village not far from here but had left to seek glory in battles far away. Though we mourn their deaths they died as all warriors would wish. In battle with honor. You may stay within my house for the night. You are more than welcome to make your new lives here if you would wish it. You would need permission of the folk but the addition of three skilled warriors is not a thing to pass up."

"Gratitude." Sibyl replied earnestly. Her lids already drooping from the events of the day.

"You and your woman may take my bed this night. I would not see one so heavy with child lie upon floor."

Gannicus nodded his thanks and helped Sibyl to bed up in the loft of the house before returning to the main room where Agron Nasir and Laeta still sat discussing what their next move would be. Ewald had left to indulge in drink at the tavern while his daughter returned to her own home she shared with husband, her younger siblings already asleep on a large pallet in a separate room.

"We have been offered place here." He heard Nasir insisting in hushed voice

"My kinsmen are but a months north-westerly journey from here." Agron replied

"But what if they no longer are there? You and your brother were captured by legions. We could be walking right into Rome's hands or worse yet Casaer's. He could still be looking for us. And who is to know what became of Marcus Antonius." Laeta pointed out

"I would not risk traversing so far on chance your kin are still where they had once been. Especially with Sibyl so close to expected time." Gannicus declared looking Agron in the eye

"Then perhaps it is time to part ways." Agron hissed venomously

"Agron! Have you lost fucking sense?! To part now after all we have been through together is madness. We are more than brother's in battle and companions in flight. We are family. All of us. Bound by past events and linked in love and shared desired future." Nasir exclaimed

"I would see my blood kinsmen again and regain some piece of once treasured life" he retorted

Nasir flinched as though he had been struck. And from the look on his face and misty eyes Gannicus new Agron had struck at the very heart of his lover. "If that is your wish you go alone."

Agron's head snapped up and tears filled his own eyes realising the full extent of what he had previously said and pain it caused. "I would have you come with me Nasir."

"I would not abandon my family." Nasir retorted. "If the others decide to settle here they will need all the help they can get erecting walls of new home and aid in ushering in new life you yourself were anxious to greet."

Agron sat and silently stared at the boards that made the table at which they sat for a long time. One who did not know him well would think in his blank look he was studying and memorizing the wood grain. But his companions could tell the war that now raged between his head and his heart. After a long while he slowly lifted his head the evidence of the making of decision clear in his blue eyes.

* * *

Gratitude if you would read and review


	8. Chapter 8

While writing this story I've gotten to thinking about an idea that I'm sure many Gannicus fans will love :) A pre-Gods of the Arena series that shows how Lucretia and Batiatus met and were married or the early days of their marriage. Also how Oenomaus became champion, met and wed Melitta, as well as Gannicus' early days at the ludis and the developement of his friendship with Oenomaus.

I own nothing

* * *

Once the decision had been made to stay in the village Ewald called for an assembly of the Folk the next day where he pled their case and it was quickly decided they had permission to build their homes and land was given to them on the outskirts of the village. Agron had told them his people valued bravery and battle prowess and it seemed the villagers thought well of them. Though the other houses and buildings were purely made of wood they wished to incorporate some Roman influence in their homes designs. The foundations and floors were made of stone while the walls and furnishings were made of wood like other houses. During the construction Gannicus and Sibyl took up rooms in the tavern while the others resided in Ewald's well cared for stable. With the help of the entire village and those in the surrounding area three homes were erected next to each other in merely three months. The villagers were always asking to hear tales of Spartacus, Rome and the glory of the arena. Gannicus purchased a small flock of sheep with the little money they had and Laeta and Sibyl used the wool to weave blankets and fabrics that were quickly in high demand with the other villagers for which they traded for labor on the houses as well as other things. Nasir, while he enjoyed working with his friends at the loom found it no longer held the same joy it had before. And so one idle day he picked up a scrap of wood and a knife and began to carve. It soon became clear he had a natural gift creating intricate carvings of animals and plants. He started with small figurines but soon was adding carvings to tables and chairs. But his favorite things to carve were toys for the local children and the baby they all anxiously awaited the birth of. Sibyl and Gannicus' child had not even entered the world yet but had amassed a collection of toys larger than any other child in the area. Nasir had even built the cradle in which the baby would lie and presented it to Sibyl whose eyes watered with joy as she hugged him tight and repeatedly expressed her thanks. It was that night when Gannicus returned home after securing his flock in a small shed next to the house he found her humming gently to herself while decorating and organizing toys and blankets in the corner where the cradle had been placed.

"Look Gannicus! A gift from Nasir." She smiled gently rocking the bed eyes going soft imagining their child sleeping within.

"A fine cradle one I hope to fill with many more children.' He smirked coming up behind her and pressing his body to hers as he buried his face in her hair at the base of her neck. His hands coming to rest on her stomach before traveling up to her breasts which had grown large in pregnancy.

Sibyl laughed turning in his arms before swatting him playfully on the chest. "First this child must be brought into the world. Though I enjoy the thought of the life we created I am more than ready to hold our child in my arms. And to no longer feel as big as a house."

"To me you are and will always be as beautiful as the day I first lay eyes on you." Gannicus insisted gently tracing the line of her jaw with his fingers.

"Ahh yes bound in chains and covered in blood." Sibyl teased moving to the fire where their dinner cooked. Rabbit roasted on spit with hearty soup of vegetables and herbs grown in the garden she and Laeta tended with fresh bread.

Gannicus chuckled and sat at the table silently watching her. The light and shadow cast on her figure making her a heavenly picture of family and domestic bliss. "There is but one matter to tend to before joyous celebration of our child." He stated

Sibyl glanced up from her cooking to look at his blank face not realizing the smile he used his entire willpower to hold at bay. Gannicus rose from his chair and came to stand before her. "I would make an honest woman out of you Sibyl." He whispered a smile finally breaking on his face before taking her hands in his and kissing each in turn before dropping to his knees and placing a kiss on her stomach. "Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked looking up to her face.

For a long moment she stood speechless and stunned but she drew him up to her crushing her mouth to his and replied between fevered kisses,"Yes! Yes I would be your wife Gannicus. Yes!"

Gannicus kissed her back before pulling back and presenting her with a small pendant on a leather cord. "Forged by Agron himself in his smithery."

"Its beautiful" Sibyl breathed looking at the intricate knot with no beginning and no end. Gannicus tied the necklace around her neck before he ushered her outside a puzzled look forming on her face.

"Huzzah!" Came a defining cry as they exited the house. The entire village had assembled outside silently setting up tables and benches laden with food and drink. Sibyls mouth dropped in shock and tears of joy filled her eyes at the sight. Laeta quickly stepped forward and embraced her sister in congratulations followed by Nasir and Agron who clasped Gannicus on the shoulder as brothers after. The night was loud and bistros as drink and conversation flowed. Music and song filling the air until nearly day break. Over the next few days their home was scrubbed aired and filled with flowers and charms to ensure a happy marriage from well wishers in the village. The night before the wedding came and the women of the village insisted the bride and groom not see each other until the wedding. So Sibyl stayed with Laeta and other women in the village they had befriended at their home while he Nasir, Agron and other men of the village went to the tavern to enjoy a last night as an unmarried man. Drink flowed freely and soon Gannicus was hoisted on the shoulders of the men of the village as they paraded around the tavern singing songs as they went.

"My cock rages on! My cock rages on! My cock rages on!" They chanted as Gannicus was deposited on a bench across from Nassir and Agron. Gannicus felt a twinge of sadness remembering singing the same song at the celebration held for Crixus. Looking to his remaining brothers he smiled as pushed such thoughts away.

"You have not had single cup of wine yet." Agron commented pushing one towards him.

Gannicus took the wooden cup in his hand and looked at the red liquid it contained. It was true. He hadn't drunk that night. Nor any other night since Saxa had warned him of ruining "little thing" with drink and his other self-destructive ways. But it was a special occasion and so silently vowing to himself to only have one nodded his thanks before he drank down half.

'Who would of thought?" Nassir said chuckling, "The mighty Gannicus to be married on the 'morrow and a father within the next phasing of the moon."

"Had you but told me the same thing but a year ago I would have called you a fool and split head to prove the point." Gannicus replied laughing along "But love has a way of changing a man. I no longer seek the fleeting pleasures I once clung to. I no longer live for myself but find new reason everyday to love and cherish Sibyl."

Agron and Nasir looked at each other a loving smile forming on their faces as they came to fully realise how much their friend truly loved his bride to be. Though they had no doubt of his sincerity in his attention and affection they had always wondered in the mad Celt could ever be truly tamed.

Seeing the look they shared Gannicus raised his cup to them saying, "A toast. In remembrance of those we have lost along the way but who are still within out hearts to this day."

"Here here!" They replied raising their glasses in turn.

"I consider it an honor having you both by my side as I pledge myself tomorrow. I know it was not an easy thing to lay aside your own desires to see to the happiness of others." Gannicus confessed looking to Agron.

"I but delayed journey to see you all settled and to make best provisions to ensure a safe and speedy trip." Agron commented but still a look of humble pride filled his eyes. He had decided to wait to travel until the birth of the baby and the construction of the homes complete. During that time he had taken up work at the black smith's having learned some of the trade before being taken by the Romans. He and Nasir had spent many happy days together in their new home and though he was loath to be separated from his lover he still expressed wish to find if any of his kinsmen remained.

* * *

The next morning dawned warm and sunny as the whole village assembled for the wedding in a large grove not far from the village. Ewald as head man presided over the ceremony. Gannicus was dressed in his usual brown leather leggings and loincloth but he wore a dark blue vest and nervously awaited his bride. Soon Sibyl came walking through the crowd dressed a blue-green dress flowers of all kinds braided into her hair with a wreath of woven flowers upon her head. Laeta and the other women who accompanied her also had flowers braided into their hair and carried small bucays in their hands. Gannicus and Sibyl had expressed their wish to combine the marriage customs of their people so once they stood next to each other before the assembled guests Ewald asked Agron and Laeta to present the cords for the binding of the couple's hands. Laeta handed over ribbons of different sizes and colors while Agron produced strips of leather. Ewald instructed Gannicus and Sibyl to take each other's hand and then he bound their hand's together while they recited simple vows they had created themselves. Then Ewald anointed their heads with water and announced they were now and forever man and wife. The couple sealed their marriage with a kiss and turned to face the crowd smiling from ear to ear while those assembled cheered. But at first Gannicus could not belive his eyes. There in the front stood Oenomaus. His dark skin and kind features stretched with a proud brotherly smile, his arm wrapped lovingly around Malita, her eyes bright with tears of joy. Next to them stood Crixus and Neavia both smiling and cheering as well. The hard lines of their past worry and hardships smoothed in the joy they found together in the afterlife. And beside them stood Spartacus. His normally stoic face bearing wide grin as he stood with arm in arm with a petite yet curvy woman Gannicus had never seen before yet he knew she must be Surra. The woman he had risked everything for and nearly brought Rome to its knees as revenge for taking her. Looking to Sibyl and the others he realized they could see their departed friends as well though none of the others assembled could. After they returned to their home where tables and benches had once again been set up and the wedding party began. Once again food had been piled high and drink and music flowed. The tables were set in a square around a large fire roasted a huge pig while tables near by held fruit vegetables bread and beef and dumpling soup. The bride groom and the other's of the wedding party sat at a table at the head of the gathering. All day Sibyl had felt the baby moving about inside her she thought it was simply from all the excitement but suddenly she felt a great pain and her lower body became soaked a feeling of panic set in when she realised it was the baby making it's entrance to the world a little early.

"Gannicus." She gasped grabbing his arm white knuckled. He turned towards her concern etched on his face but before he could speak she pleaded "Call the midwife!"

Quickly rising to his feet he nearly caused the table to be knocked over causing many to look as he helped Sibyl to her feet evidence of impending birth clear on her dress. The astonished guests remained where they were seated as Gannicus picked her up and rushed back to their house. Nassir Agron Laeta in tow. Ewald and the midwife not far behind. Once she was placed on the birthing mat that had been prepared Sibyl's true agony set in. For hours she lay riding out the contractions until the midwife informed her it was time to push. Gannicus took his place behind to prop her up as Laeta took her hand offering words of encouragement while Nasir ran for clean water linens and other needed supplies. Agron and Ewald had retreated once the hard work began. Agron looked slightly sick and reminded that he had already witnessed one birthing and that was enough. Ewald claimed to have left to update the villagers of the baby's progress to those who were still assembled at the wedding and he would return once it had been born to present the babe to the village.

"When the next wave comes you must bear down as hard as you can." The midwife instructed

"You can do it Sibyl push" Laeta said squeezing her sister's hand.

Sibyl shifted slightly in Gannicus's arms and grasping his thigh she pushed with all her strength her head falling back on his shoulder after with waning energy.

"I see the head." The midwife announced. "One more should do it."

And so with the contraction she bore down once more pain bringing more tears to her soaked face as Gannicus lovingly wiped them way. He braced himself as she grasped his thigh once more both breathing a heavy sigh of relief as a baby's cries filled the room. Nasir handed the midwife a dagger that had been heated over the fire and she severed the cord between mother and child before wrapping the baby and handing it to the doting parents saying "A boy. A fine strong baby boy."

Sibyl shed more tears of joy looking down at the miracle they had created. Gannicus's own eyes filling as well. The others quietly withdrew to allow them to share this intimate moment together.

"What shall we name him?" She asked

"A big decision. One not made lightly" He replied still in awe of the tiny being before him

"What about Spartacus? Or Crixus?" She offered, "Both men of greatness and importance of our meeting."

"Both men were brothers to me but there is but one man I would have my son module himself after."

"Besides yourself?" She teased recalling the arrogance he once possessed

"No" He chuckled. " Oenamaus. The man who taught me everything worth knowing in life. The bonds of brotherhood, honor, and the true value of life."

"Onemaus." Sibyl repeated looking down at their son remembering the stories Gannicus had told her of the great dark warrior. "He shall know of his name sake and hear tales of him until he grows tired of them. And he shall know of the rebellion when all those who desired freedom took it into own hands and of one of the greatest men to yet of lived. Spartacus."

**The End**

* * *

Thank you to everyone who traveled along on the writing of this FLUFF piece with a few twists and turns along the way. I am not a professional writer by any stretch of the imagination. I'm a cook. Those of you that know what a typical cook's schedule is like will realise I write when I have time and I'm not too tired. And when I'm passionate about something. And Gannicus and Sibyl are the first couple/ characters I've been passionate about in a while. So again, thank you.

Gratitude if you would read and review


End file.
